My extra life
by MegGrifin
Summary: Eliza doesn't know that Stain is a vampire 'til he suddenly bites her in the neck. Now she's a vampire and at one of the baddest times in vamp. history. As she goes to school she has to face problems that normal people don't have to face. No one's normal.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I am sorry in advance if this story is bad, because I have low self esteem. But this is totally and completely mine and in no way anybody else's.

Chapter 1

I think I've always had problems. More than I could have hope to admit. I use to not sleep, no I couldn't sleep. I'd yell and scream, so much that my parents got sick of it and sent me off to my own apartment. I also didn't eat; I guess that's what they call anorexic or something. It was like I was in living hell, but I got used to it. Everyone does. That was until I met stain.

I had been acting normal. I mean as normal as a disturbed girl can be. I acted alone, probably because I was. Probably because I was disturbed, or something like that. I thought that no one would talk, that no one would bother me. I was the person that everyone knew but ignored, also the one that they made fun of for being goth. I was Eliza the normal goth girl with long silky auburn hair, and pale blue eyes. Unlike the normal goth people I didn't wear makeup I was just an outcast, a loner.

I guess I was paranoid. Stain was the new kid, the new toy for all the girls. And I was the goth girl, we would never talk. But when I walked around the corner I found him. With a girl, but you could've told that. I guess I walked away at that time, but then I smelled blood. Yeah I smell blood. I told you I was disturbed, unnatural, and weird. Then the girl was gone just like that. Of course I didn't care, she was nobody to me. The real person I cared about was stain. The questions in my mind were: how he did it, how could I do it, how could I gain that power of whatever he was and make it mine. Yeah I had nothing to live for, so I was disturbed.

"How?" He turned around with blood as red as ruby's around his mouth….beautiful. He was as pale as a full moon. Wow I am just overflowing of inner monologue. I guess he didn't notice me before or he would've hid the body.

Just as he was about to say something we heard voices…great someone's coming. I grab his blood-covered arm and ran to the only place I knew was safe, the gym. No one goes to the gym, not at our school. There, gym is a choice, not a command, so of course no one goes there.

"Why?" He says to me. I take out a tissue.

"Why what?" I start to wipe the blood off of his face.

"Why did you protect me? You don't know me, or what I am."

"No, I don't know what you are. But I want to know you, and what you are. I mean you're amazingly powerful. I want it." He scoffs.

"If you knew what I am you'd be afraid." Wait, why am I telling him this, why am I talking to him? I walk away from him, but he stops me.

"Wait, you're not going to tell anyone?" His hand his grasped around mine.

"Why would I? It's not like I would." I undo his arm.


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: um thanks to my first review ever! You really boosted my confidence! So I am gonna try hard to make the chapters longer, and more entertaining. If that could happen. _

**Chapter 2-Don't nom on me!**

The next day we acted as normal as we would regularly-strangers. When I see him I just think of how he could give me my freedom of not living. I had all of my classes with him so in third hour which was history we had free time in the hallway. Yeah I know strange right? Well that's how our school works. So when he was not with "anybody" (meaning that he wasn't "talking", let's just go with talking) I stopped him. We were in an abandoned hallway, and well he was looking, well, paler, well, dead.

"What are you?" And of course I wanted to know.

"So you do want to know!"

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"Vampire."

"Yeah I sort of guessed, by how I see blood when I think of you. It's kinda creepy."

He looked crazed at that moment, like he had just seen a dog that looked like the one he had lost, and he knew was dead but he still hoped it was alive.

"So you're the one, huh?" He moved closer, like so close that normal people that are dating would feel uncomfortable just to talk about it.

"So, are you gonna like bite me now?" Ok so maybe I like being sarcastic, so what?

Then suddenly he did. You know how in books they always say "oh my life is now flashing before my eyes. It's the scariest thing imaginable!" Turns out it's more thrilling than scary. I guess it's like you're on a roller coaster, well I guess roller coaster isn't the best simile ever, but just stick with it for now. Ok so you're on a roller coaster, and you're going down the first big hill, and you feel that big thrill, but even so you're so scared about what's going on next that you don't know if you're going to go upside down, or go in to a tunnel, or what.

The next thing I thought was "HOLY SHIT THIS MAN IS SUCKING MY BLOOD OUT OF MY NECK I'M GONNA DIE!" Yeah I guess that should've been the natural response to this situation.

Then I was dead. Not dead dead, but like living-dead.

"Why?" I was gasping for breath, even though I needed no breath.

"Because you're the one, every vampire is meant for one person. One mortal, then they take them, they take their soul. And have them live with them for the rest of their lives. Well I mean eternal existence." Oh wow this is a lot to take in.

"So am I like a vampire now?" I look at all of the usual points the palm for a pulse, the heart, the chest.

"Yeah welcome to the hell of forever."

"Thanks, I guess. So do I go to school? Or do I have to sleep in a coffin, or a castle with moats?"

"No coffins, or castles, or moats. But now you're my forever." His hand slips around my waist.

"Oh great, like that is reassuring. That's sarcastic btw." I push his hand off.

"But you do still have to go to school."

"Why?" I said with a sad and tired tone.

"Because you have to. You know to be smart, and stuff."

"Smart and stuff?"

"Hey just because I'm not smart, doesn't mean you can't be."

We head back into the history room a couple of minutes before the bell and everyone was looking at us strangely like we had whipped cream on our faces or something.

He leans over toward my ear and whispers something right before the bell rings.

"Their staring at you, because your hair is messed up."

Right before I asked him on what he meant he was already picking up his note book and mine.

"We waiting all eternity are we?"I can just note a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"If I can handle that long without going crazy."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi so … on with the chapter!_

**Chapter 3 **

Stain walked me out of the classroom and to his car. It was right before lunch so I didn't know where he was going.

"Where are we going?"I asked while he opened my door.

"To get blood where else smart one, I thought you knew about vampires."He said while giving me a sly smirk on his face.

"I know about some about vampires- He looks at me with an eyebrow raised-"Okay maybe I obsess about them a little…OKAY A LOT! Geeze you're so pushy."

I stay quiet for the rest of the ride which was apparently up a long curvy hill with lots of bugs animals and vegetation until we get to a local bar called "The Elizabeth" I don't know where they came up with the name though. When we walk in the smell is unlike other bars mostly because it smells like blood. So I'm guessing this is a blood bar. Just a guestimate though.

"Izzy! One 0+ with 1 AB positive for the vampire baby." Stain orders us.

"Hey! I am not a-"

"Got it Stain." The bartender/blood tender presumably Izzy says back.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. I suddenly feel very dizzy and faint and smash my head on the table which apparently really hurt but I couldn't feel it because I will once state that I feel very dizzy and faint. Stain sits me up and starts dabbing my forehead with a napkin. Apparently vampires can bleed. Something I didn't know but hey you learn new things every day. Don't think I am any different.

"And Izzy get it here now!" He said russhingly.

"Why? I mean I am not really hungry and I sure don't need it."

"Because you need strength and energy or else you will become like an emo vampire and we wouldn't want our little girl to drink her own blood and die would we?"

"Are you questioning and talking to yourself again?"

"Maybe."

"Great! I get a psychopath on my hands." I say sooooo enthusiastically.

Izzy brings us our drinks/blood/food whatever you call it, and we sit and talk and bond. So what do you know it after about two hours later we finished our fifth round of napkin tic-tac-toe. And I finally say what has been on my mind since earlier

"So you can die from your own blood?" He sighs and looks at me with an irritated expression like he had been expecting this from me of all people.

"Yes. And don't you ever go trying it or else I swear on- well I don't really swear on anything, but you will get a whole lot ugly from a never ending force of evil."

"So suppose I try to drink a drop of my blood what would happen then? Would I like turn into a monster or- "I got cut off by a passionate kiss. I am defiantly not one of those people who talk about romancey gooey mushy love stuff. Or people that have a really deep monologue, but oh wow!

"You would die, and it would kill me for you to die. So don't try it."

"You think I am that stupid like I would try to kill myself as if." I say as I roll my eyes.

"Just don't try it" He smiles and wraps an arm around me and smiles.

_Gosh I am so sorry for the long update! Most of it was for laziness. I also want to know if you want it to be all dark again because I have a special movie I watch to get in that mood to write so please tell me cause then I will have to get it out. Chao!_


	4. Chapter 4

Having Fun pt. 1

Stain was getting more anxious and blood thirsty as the days passed. He left for hours, days even on killing sprees. Not that I have anything wrong with that but him being gone worried me. Him leaving caused a rise in suspicion in the school. People were gossiping, people don't usually don't gossip here. I tried to talk to him and he just looks at me with a blank face and walks off. The days were getting to close to the holidays to get uncomfortable.

Stain was actually at school today which surprised me. Instead of his usually happy aura around him he seemed more like he was dreading the holidays that were soon to come. When it finally came the time of day where we could actually talk he stayed quiet in his seat. I stood up and walked over to the seat next to his.

"Stainley!" I slam my books dramatically, while crossing my legs on the desk.

"Elizaley." He mumbles while keeping his head down to scribbling something on a page of his notebook. He then closes it and looks up smiling. "How are you doing?"

"Fine. You?"

"Great. So Eliza would you like to go drink some blood today after school...I mean grab a bite?" He says winking because of the pun he just made.

"Oh my god." I say as I facepalm myself. "Sure but Stain next time please, try to make the puns more...punny." I say smiling as the bell goes off.

I fastwalk to my locker so I do not miss Stain outside. When I get there I stop, turn around, and look back to the door of my locker. The black locker door clashes with the vibrant orange rose; the petals not fully bloomed.

"Do you like it?" Stain suddenly (creeperly) shows up right behind me. " I am sorry for all of this, it is just that since it is close to thanksgiving we vampires get extra hungry."

"...We do?" I shake my head in confusion, after having an 'oh! I get it now!' moment I say, "Can we just go drink ... I mean 'get a bite' now?"

"Sure," he says smiling looking very accomplished at my newly found bloodthirst. We walk to the parking lot and I see a red new age motorcycle. I look at it, admiring the fresh coat of paint and metal, then I grab a helmet and sit on the back of the bike. "So I guess you have been on one of these before?" he says raising his eyebrows with my familiarity with bikes.

"My dad is pretty much a motorcycle enthusiast, and had an old harley that I used to fix. So I was pretty much born with those genes. But anyway, getting off of the subject of motorcycles, are we going to Elizabeth's?"

"No today first we are going to a little place I like to call an alley way they have great, although creepy, people there. Then we need to go...to The Boss." He says getting on the motorcycle.

"The Boss?"

"Yeah, The Boss, close followers call him demetri. He is my maker so he is very important for you to meet. Don't worry though he will be sure to like you, seeing as how you are you know blood thirsty. Bloodthirsty is very good in vampireism"

He starts up the engine.


	5. Chapter  5

Having Fun: part 2.  
>Stain jumps in front of me and takes my rat, his ever present smirk on his face.<br>"Goddammit Stain! Really? Did you really need to do that?" I throw my hands up into the air, and go back to stalking another rat. I pace towards it, my hands up and ready to grab, my breathing slow, my feet moving in precise movements. Right as I run towards it to grab Stain jumps in and kills the rat, draining the blood from it.  
>"Eggghhh rat blood, one of the most disgusting types of blood in the entire world. Gotta be quicker than that if you're gonna catch one today Eliza." He throws the rat over his shoulder and goes back into the shadows watching for my next move. I sigh as I go back to listening and watching for a dust covered rat to appear.<br>Just then we hear voices coming from the entrance of the alley-way, sounds like one girl and one boy have just arrived. I smirk devilishly. The boy tries to show off by doing a magic trick and fails, the girl laughs. I feel hungry, my stomach rumbles, my mouth waters at the sight of two fresh, non-rat, bodies of blood. I smirk as I run at a quickly speed and shove my teeth into the male's neck. The girl screams but the scream is hushed to a soft whimpering by Stain, his teeth in her neck.  
>I lick his neck and he moans, his breath shallow, his arms coming up my sides. I crease my eyebrows and bit my lip. 'What is he doing?' I think to myself. I snap out of it and trace my teeth on his skin and bite down once again, breaking more skin, the copper taste instantly melting in my mouth.<br>"Mmmmmmmmm" I lick my lips making it look like I am wearing red lipstick.

"Doesn't it look pretty Stain?"  
>"Beautiful." He too had red blood on his lips and licks them moaning at the taste.<br>We drop the people letting them bleed to death, and move towards each other. Our mouth's lock together tasting the others blood, blood mixing together I shudder as I taste the woman's blood, her blood tastes like water mixed with salt. I shove us apart and wipe the woman's blood from my mouth.  
>"I know, blood from the same gender tastes like shit, but you get used to it if you don't have much blood with you." Stain hands me a napkin, and I wipe my mouth on it.<br>"So what about it? Did you think I did well?" I laugh at our current conversation.  
>"You did extremely well for a newbie vamp., now come on so that I can get you to Demetri quickly." He grabs my waist and we walk through the streets to his motorcycle, us both hopping on it and driving off.<br>~Time Lapse~  
>"Here she is, Eliza...Eliza- Eliza what is your last name?" Stain looks slightly hurt and confused by this sudden not knowingness.<br>"I-it's Marie." I say, my shy cold figure coming back into realization. My head's bent down to face the floor while Stain talks, relaxed, to the tall, brown haired, blue eyed man in front of us.  
>"Thanks I know that she is a keeper, Eliza is our little newbie after all. We're here to meet Demetri Everhart, clan leader." He says in a fearless, leader-like voice.<br>"Anything Stain, as we know you are the prince of the clan. You could probably cause a mutiny and-"  
>"ENOUGH JAS! Stop blabbing about things that you don't need to tell people about. Go back to standing around doing nothing." He says, his wall breaking down slightly.<br>"Fine, he is through the doors, first door on your left, see ya new hot girl!"  
>"JAS!"<br>"Sorry! I couldn't help myself!"  
>"Geez what is his problem?" I mutter under my breath, facing toward the wall, looking at the paintings that were hung up on them.<br>"What was that?"

"Nothing Stain, nothing."  
>The walls were filled of beautiful, carefully painted artwork. It made the building feel more like that of an ancient one. I stop at a painting at the end of the hallway and stared at the oil painting. It was one of Stain in what looks to be his 20th year.<br>"Stain, is that you?"  
>"Yep! That was me when I was 21, ahhhhh good times." He says smiling; putting an arm around my shoulder, while looking at his painting.<br>"Let's go Eliza, we've got to get there quickly. No doubt he already knows we're here." He says looking both ways down the hallway.  
>We walk down the hallway and go through a door with black wood, and a white insignia of a raven.<br>"Demetri." A man with a cape turns around, showing his bright blue eyes. A few curls of brown hair come out of the hood showing that he is indeed a handsome, powerful man. He smiles and opens his mouth showing long, sharp, pearly white fangs.  
>"Stainiel, what a pleasant surprise. And what is it that you've brought us? A human?" His eyes meet mine. I gulp.<br>"Um my name's Eliza."  
>"Ahh dear I know your name, what I don't know is what are you doing with our Stainel." He turns his head and looks at Stain and I.<br>"Demetri, she is the 'one' that you told me about."  
>"Ahhhhhhhh so Stainel has finally found 'the one'...I must say, I did expect you to find her slower, one week is just soo short to find 'it'." He sighs and offers a seat. "I trust you told her about us?"<br>"Ha! How could I NOT tell her? She IS my mate, I have already changed her, just like you told me."  
>"I am impressed; I do believe I told you that- what was it? About a few hundred years ago...ahhhhhh such a long time; things were simpler. Can you imagine that Eliza? Things being simple, well those were good times, the times when blood was soo fresh."<br>"Uhh- Stain? E-exactly how old are you?" I look up to his face to get a real estimate.  
>"I was born in 20 b.c., soo approximately 2032 years old. But let's not worry on that, otherwise you will make me feel like an old grandpa to you."<br>"But you are one..."  
>"Demetri! You are needed in the parlor! So are you Stain! It is urgent, no outsiders." Jas enters the room.<br>"Jas, certainly you can make an exception for Eliza she is after all-"  
>"Sorry Stain. No exceptions, you come alone. There is-" he grunts and looks to the door- "someone to 'see' you."<br>"Very well. Eliza, can you wait here? I am sure that it won't take more than a few minutes."  
>"Yeah, sure."<br>He walks out of the room with Demetri and Jas. I feel a bad, gut wrenching, feeling in my stomach. I walk to the room to the side, turns out to be a bathroom. Suddenly I feel a wave of dread come over me and my arm itches. I scratch it and feel more itch, I lock the door and sit on the toilet seat scratching the never leaving itch on it right above the major artery.  
>*Stains P.O.V.*<br>We walk into the room in which Jas lead us to. There stood my ex Alicia Vigo right smack dab in the middle of the room. We had a long and...exciting relationship and I thought that she was the one. Until the night in which I came home late and I found another guy sleeping in my place on OUR bed. I got so angry at the mortal that I ripped his throat out and went into a frenzy killing nearly half of the town.  
>"Stain~ such a long time it has been. Have you found any that match my quality? No? Of course not. You will never find someone that you will love more than me."<br>"What do you want Alicia? We are busy." Demetri asks, fastly getting to the subject at hand.  
>"An alliance. You see, these are desperate times Demetri. With the war of Vampires going on. I can only hope that you have heard of this. Have you?"<p>

"You are correct. Go on."  
>"And our side; The Vampires of the Old, need their support. Did you think that you could just go by, passing the war in its entirety, with no taking part in it? You know what you have to do to keep this race going. Fight. And on our side, the winning side."<br>"If that is it you may go." He turns around trying to walk out the door.  
>"Your answer?"<br>"I said you can go. We don't take kindly to 'your' type here. I will think on it. Just, don't come back to this building. I am sure you have caused Stain here as much stress as he can handle."  
>"Fine. But I will be back. Stain, have a nice-" She sniffs the air, her pupils becoming bigger- "tell your girlfriend that if she doesn't want to get her throat ripped out she has better learn to share." She kisses me long and hard making me feel a pang in my chest and I feel that something bad is about to happen.<br>When she leaves Demetri sniffs the air and with wide eyes turns to me.  
>"Stain, if you would like to see your 'one' alive again I suggest you hurry to that bathroom in the room that we left Eliza in." I run as fast as I can to the room and bang on the bathroom door. When it doesn't open I bash my shoulder into it and it splinters open letting myself climb through it.<br>When I see what happened my undead hearts stops completley. There is Eliza, sitting on the ground, vein open, skin around it red and the skin almost torn off, black blood oozing out of the vein and her crying as she brings her tongue up to her arm, trying to lick her own blood.

Dun dun dunnnnnnn! if you remember: drinking your own blood leads to...bad things...gasp! What will happen?


End file.
